The winner takes it all
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: After Marian s arrival, Regina s heart is crushed. She tries to talk it out with Snow, she just doesn t know what to to. Until one day, events dawn on her and she is taken to jail for something she didn t do. OQ! Please R&R! Rated T atm.
1. Chapter 1 - All the prince I need

**Chapter 1 – All the Prince I need…**

Regina doubted before knocking at the door. If she was standing there thinking of even doing so was because things had changed. And gone a long way she had. She needed to talk to someone and after all she had done… Snow was the closest to a friend she had. And Tink too, but she wasn´t an option. Not on this subject. The only friend besides… him. And she missed the guy like crazy. She thought she should feel stupid, but she had spent her life grieving after Daniel anyway. She found a chance to heal, and it was taken away. Maybe she wasn´t a hero after all. Maybe… changing required way more than she thought. She didn´t get a chance because the door opened and the cry of a baby pierced her ears and shattered her heart a little bit more if that was even possible.

"Regina… how are you?" asked snow, rocking the child in her arms.

"Can we talk? Are you going out?" the Queen muttered, looking down at the child. Snow nodded after a few seconds of surprise and ushered her in.

"No, I just… thought I heard something. Do you want some tea?"

"That would be nice" she smiled and sat down. "I can… hold Neal if you want me to".

"Yes, of course" Snow smiled, cradling the baby into Regina´s arms. "I am so tired. How did you cope with Henry?" she continued, already fetching the filled cups.

"Well…" Regina started, smiling at the cooing baby. "He was the only one who ever trusted me… I love him and you all know that".

"That´s not quite true" Regina´s eyes shot up at the sound of Snow´s words, hurt and angered. "I mean, I know how much you love Henry, but he wasn´t the only one who ever trusted you. I spared your life more than once because I did so and I wasn´t wrong".

"Maybe you shouldn´t have. Death, or sleep, sound better than feeling void. Death is not the worst of curses".

And it did, Henry might love her but he would never be her child. He would never be fully hers.

"Not having someone is" Snow completed. "Have you ever heard the saying ´the darkest the night, the closest the dawn´?"

"Let me guess, it means…" Regina tried, but Snow didn´t give her a chance.

"Good always wins. Evil never lasts forever. But tell me, why are you here?" Regina still kept silent. Neal grabbed her finger and she was staring at him. He looked so much like her Henry. How she wished he was around to hold her. Maybe then the hurt wouldn´t seem so deep.

"How do you do it? How do you keep faith when it seems you have lost everything?"

"You haven´t lost everything, Regina. That´s what hope means. Hope is something you choose when you realize a life without hope, a world without hope, is too sad to be worth it. I´m sure you´ll both figure this out in the end. No one meant to harm you and I´m sorry in Emma´s behalf because she did hurt you, but he is still out there and you know he loves you. You saved my happy ending back in the Enchanted Forest and for that I promise I will help you save yours in return".

"That´s even worst. At least Daniel was dead and I never doubted him. But now… now I just wasn´t enough. Now he is away because he want to".

"Give it time… the guy has things to sort out and surely a lot in his mind. Be ready, because you will both have things to forgive to each other. Don´t blame him, trust" Snow finished, sipping her tea.

"It´s been a week already! I think his choice is clear" Regina shot back.

But the conversation was interrupted by the door opening, and it changed everything for her. They greeted the newcomers; Henry ran to give her a hug and Regina handed Neal back to Snow to hug him back. As quick as that, her life didn´t seem as gloomy anymore. Emma stood just behind him and didn´t say a word.

"Are you alright, mom?" Henry asked. Of course he knew the story, the fundamental part of it anyway, not the real length it had taken, and he seemed worried. Which she didn´t like.

"I´m perfectly fine. How was school?" Regina smiled.

"Why do you always change the subject" he demanded and crossed his arms. "I am old enough for you to tell me".

"Because you shouldn´t be worrying" Regina laughed. No mother can get so easily at peace with the idea their baby was growing. "I´m good and I love you. You´re all the prince my story needs".

"What about a movie and pizza tonight, then?" he suggested, leaving his backpack on the counter. "I can sleep over in my old room".

"Sounds fantastic. What do you feel like watching?" Regina asked, standing up.

"I feel like having a huge pepperoni pizza. Extra cheese" Henry replied, coming back to her.

"Let´s go get it then" she stood up, put her jacket back on and wrapped an arm around him. "Is that fine with you?" she finally asked Emma, who nodded, so they said goodbye and rushed to leave. Emma grabbed her arm before she closed the door.

"I´m sorry. I really am".

"You should be. I hope time won´t bring us all reasons to be more sorry than we already are. As I said, keep your prayers on that".

.-.-.-.-.-

_You know, mom? It does seem to me you´re missing a certain outlaw. I might be the Prince, but you want the King. That´s fine, don´t worry. Heroes always get tested. You will get your happy ending after all. You deserve it_. Henry said so to her before going to bed and hugged her tightly. A simple gesture that really comforted her heart and still made her feel better when she woke the next morning. And he was already up and running when she walked to his room. So she made some scrambled eggs and he was ready for school. When the bell suddenly rang she grabbed both their coats and they both headed to the door.

"Good morning" said Emma when Regina opened the door. She didn´t smile and her expression didn´t foretell good news.

"Hey, mom, what´s up?" Henry asked, walking to her.

"You can walk yourself to school today, buddy. You are old enough already" Emma told him with a brief hug.

"But I was going to walk him. He doesn´t need to go alone" Regina protested, feeling the inside coldness again.

"We need to talk, Regina. He will be fine" Emma assured with a meaningful look.

"Okay, bye" the kid said with a shrug and left. Regina´s eyes followed him, watching the backpack bounce as he ran.

"What was all this about, Swann?" Regina demanded squinting her eyes.

"There´s no easy way around this, Regina, so just don´t freak out. Marian is dead and you are my main suspect. I have to take you in" Emma said in a rush.

Regina gave a step back, surprised. Marian´s disappearance hit her as much as her arrival had. She was confused and she couldn´t, really couldn´t take this blame. She couldn´t live knowing he would hate her.

"What are you talking about? I didn´t leave Henry´s side the whole night. It couldn´t possibly have been me. And the truth is I would never do it, because if he hears you all think it was me… I don´t know if I could live with his hatred. You can´t force me".

"I know I can´t force you" Emma replied, grabbing the handcuffs. "And I know you are innocent. But this is my duty, and if you help me and come willingly it will speak in your favor, and it will make it easier to find the true killer. Win him back".

Regina sighed and approached Emma.

"You are really taking pleasure in this, aren´t you?"

"As hard as it might be for you to believe, I´m not. I´ve seen enough from you to know who you truly are. I would have known you didn't do it even without my super power".

"Then why are you really locking me in?" Regina inquired, not amused at all. The handcuffs clicked and she wanted to cry and disappear. She wanted to know he was happy, that was all.

"Strategy. The same we did with Zelena. Remember?" Emma asked, raising and eyebrow and guiding the Queen to her car.

"Do I always have to be the bait for your schemes?" Regina muttered, unhappily falling onto the back seat.

.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and I will keep posting if you want me too. There is a lot coming… xxx


	2. Chapter 2 - Let the storm rage on

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to write a few words. I got a lot of follows and favorites and it is really amazing! Please keep it coming. I´m thrilled to know you liked this. It means a lot.**

**Part of this chapter takes place in Arendelle and part of it in Storybrooke. If you need me to pinpoint that difference in future chapters please let me know, because there are things planned back at the Enchanted Forest too.**

**Well, you know this characters don´t belong to me, but Regina and Robin are amazing and I love them. My poor OutlawQueen heart broke with that season finale so I´m offering you this and eagerly waiting for more. I also hold a special love for Elsa´s character so, even if my approach is much more close to the movie than others I´ve seen, I hope you will like what I have planned for her.**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think! The longer the better so have no restraints :p I want to know it all!**

**I will follow if you want me too, part of next chap is already done.**

**xoxo**

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 2 – Let the storm rage on**

Being a Queen was easier than Elsa had thought would be when she came back down from the Northern Mountain. Being Anna´s big sister wasn´t. Because of her circumstances, she had always been reserved and shy. Anna, on the other hand, was always excited and lively. She always had something to say, something to do, something to ask, something to play. Elsa got tired with keeping up. But she was the only one who could make her laugh. And soon, her little nephew or niece would fill her days with joy too, since Elsa was sure she would spoil the child rotten. Of course, things changed when Anna finally married Kristoff, and they made a big ball, one even bigger than her coronation since the circumstances were much happier. Off was the icy blue dress and she was back to being the Queen, crown and cape included, everything except the gloves. She hoped she wouldn´t need those ever again. There was no need to hide her true self anymore.

She felt at peace with herself. Gone was that feeling that something had gone wrong in her life. Of course she wanted to find love, true love, as her sister said she had found, but she wasn´t in a hurry. Everything had a time and a place. In her family, she had everything her heart needed. At the moment, Anna, Kristoff and their baby were enough to take care of. Not to mention a whole kingdom. Her true love could still wait.

She heard Anna´s cry and ran to her room.

"The baby is coming, Elsa. My baby is coming" Anna gasped, breathless. She held her hand with a strength Elsa didn´t know her little sister was capable of. She winced and didn't say a word. It clearly hurt, but Anna was glowing. If there was a feeling around her, it was exhilaration.

"You will be fine, Anna. And so will this child. You went through so much for me, I can swear you are the bravest person I know. Do it again. For your daughter. I do think you´re having a girl. Did I tell you that before?" the Queen smiled, breathing to remain calm.

"Thank you, sister" Anna beamed too, but her face distorted and she screamed again.

Elsa held her hand whilst the midwife wiped her face and instructed her trough the labor. Pain came again and again. Anna was exhausted but nothing happened. She looked at the woman questioningly, worry knitting her features.

"It´s alright" she reassured. "This is completely ordinary".

Elsa smiled and stroked Anna´s hair, powerless to ease her suffering. Kristoff peeked through the half closed door, but she told him to wait outside. He didn´t need to see his wife´s pain, nor did Anna need more pressure over her.

"Once it´s over you won´t even remember this, Your Highness" the midwife encouraged. "Would you keep wiping her face, Your Majesty? I´m going to fetch more hot water".

"It´s okay, Loretta. Just hurry" Elsa mumbled, taking the cloth from her hand to do as she was asked.

Anna held her hand tightly, squeezed and screamed. Elsa could swear she wasn´t going to resist much longer. Loretta came back and told her to start pushing. So she did, and every cry was soul-piercing. Elsa didn´t know how much more of her sister´s ordeal her heart could take. But she kept urging her not to give up, whispering it would be worth it in the end and caressing her hair. All of a sudden it was over, and she never imagined such a moment could ever felt so empty. Anna fell over the pillows tired and hollow, she sighed, but the baby didn´t cry. When her sister released her hand, Elsa ran to Loretta and found out it was a girl. She looked like an angel, a sculpted one. Anna whispered she wanted to name her Bianca as Loretta whispered too that the girl was dying. Elsa´s heart twisted inside. It couldn't be. Not now. Not to them. Not the sorrowful life again.

Anna sobbed, she had no energy for more. Elsa moaned and ran out of the room, shaking, mad with despair. What would she do with all that hurt if Bianca died? They would all be wrecked. What could she do? She leaned against the closed door, slid to the floor and broke down crying. It started to snow again. The lost hope was like a black hole on her chest, and the seconds that followed seemed never ending. What had they done to deserve this?

But Elsa wasn´t as clueless and helpless as she initially thought. She rose again and ran for the library, still tear-soaked, to find the very same book she knew her father had consulted when they needed to save Anna the first time. There was only one way to save a dying child, and it was not a job for the trolls. Breathing heavily, she dropped the book on the table and opened it around the middle, raising dust and skipping pages until she found the name she was looking for. Elsa placed her finger over it before she breathed deeply and exclaimed powerfully, with a conviction her voice had never held before.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thy".

.-.-.-.-.-

"Henry!" Grace shouted, coming to him. School day was over and he was about to head home. He stopped, and funnily he felt the need to run. Why? She was his friend.

He liked her and liked her smile, but couldn´t get to tell her so. It was something new to him, something… that needed getting used to. He actually wanted to talk about it with Regina. Yes, Emma was his mother and he loved her very much, he didn´t blame her for abandoning him. She couldn´t either blame Regina for the situation, without her, he wouldn't exist. But even without the fog of guilt of any of them in the middle, he knew how things turned out. He knew who soothed his nightmares and fed his bottles. Who read to him as a child and took all the sleepless nights. So, for some reason, Regina was the one he wanted to talk to, the one who had sacrificed herself more than once for him.

"Henry, are you even listening?" Grace giggled, placing a hand on his shoulder. Unconsciously, Henry shook her hand away and wanted to apologize when he saw the hurt in her eyes. But she kept going. "I was saying the Sheriff arrested the Mayor today. It seems someone had been murdered".

He gasped. He knew exactly who´s murder Emma would blame Regina for. But she was innocent. She had promised to him and kept her word. He would have to run to find out what happened. He remembered Robin´s tattoo. Operation Lion was on.

"Thank you, Grace" he said, risking a quick kiss to her cheek. He hesitated long enough to see her blush and ran away before she could see him blush too. He hadn´t mean to do that… why had he? Henry turned to Grace again and saw her ran to her father for a hug.

.-.-.-.-.-

Regina knew she should be worrying about Henry. Would he believe in her? Inwardly, she didn't doubt he would. Her son loved her and trusted her and that was wonderful. She loved him beyond words, beyond right and wrong. Now, Robin was a very different thing. Would _he_ believe in her? Or would he deem her low enough to murder his wife? She wanted him to be happy… she didn´t want to ruin his family, to snatch him away from the life he missed and chose to have again, so she kept herself at distance. Even if it hurt like having her soul yanked away. She didn´t saw them again, and she was aching. For the man and the little boy in different ways.

"Go away Swann" she snapped, turning to the wall, when she heard the footsteps. "I´m not in the mood for anything".

"Not even for me?"

Regina jumped at the sound of his voice. Robin put his arch down and approached her.

"Well…" her face betrayed the faintest of smiles, her heart fluttered with a hopeless hope. "I can deal with you" she said, holding the cell bars as if desperate to go out. He placed his hands over hers and it was so soothing she nearly purred. She needed this.

"Why are you even here, my love?" he asked softly, kissing her right hand.

"So you trust me?" she whispered. Glad. Astounded. And, finally, she smiled. "You know I didn´t do it".

"Gina, I don´t know what the Sheriff told you, but I need to talk to you. I need you" he started and she took his hand, caressing the palm with her thumb.

"How are you feeling? How´s Roland? I´m sorry you both have to go through something like this" she said, and it hurt just thinking he would be suffering. "Again".

"It´s hard to say. It´s like waking from a bad dream. She´s been dead for so long… and suddenly to see her here. I was still in shock when it ended. I know I should be hurting, but I just can´t feel anything. Roland didn't even ask for her, probably thought it a dream. I think I lived with a ghost for a few days, one I didn't even know how to approach properly anymore. This wasn't having _her_ back, it was nothing but a bit of a nightmare".

"Emma says someone pushed her from the bridge. Who would want to kill her?" Regina asked, now holding his hand in both of hers and staring at the tattoo. She should have never doubted he would believe.

"What I do feel, Gina, is terribly guilty. I swear I _want_ the Sheriff to be right" Robin sighed, fixing his hair with his other hand. "So I can throw all this on someone else and… I don´t know".

"What are you talking about?" the Queen questioned. She stroke his face when he looked down and didn´t answer. "Please, talk to me".

"She wasn´t murdered, she killed herself because of me" He then stared at her, as if still dumbfounded at the realization. She shook her head, confused. Why was she playing the town idiot in the jail, then? She felt the anger boiling to an explosive point, but his soft voice interrupted it, made her feelings soft again, probably reading her thoughts. "The Sheriff thinks she was killed. There is ice on the pond, she might have slipped, but there is this knife in my heart constantly whispering to me that she jumped".

"I don´t understand any of this" she said with a puzzled look. "Why would she want to die when she just came back to you? When she got back and snatched me… all I have ever wanted?" She whispered the last part so he wouldn´t hear. The fact he was there just because she died was hurtful in itself. "When she had everything she wanted". _Everything I do not have anymore, _she thought. "And how exactly is it your fault?"

"Because that´s not true. First I thought it was my duty to stand beside her, because she _was_ my wife once. But… that didn´t last to the third day. I knew I couldn't put us both through that pain. Because I love you, Gina. And Marian deserved better than a husband who didn´t love her anymore. It took me years to bury her and I couldn't unbury her just like that" he stopped to look into her eyes and she had to wipe her tears. "I just couldn´t go back to the day I lost her forever".

"I love you too" she offered, and then a hint of a smile reached his features, but guilt was too heavy still.

"I didn´t know how to tell her, though, That was what took me so long, and I´m sorry if my silence gave you the wrong idea. I needed to sort things out. One day… Roland told her she wasn't his mama, that his mama was you. I was forced to explain it all, finally relieved. I told her of all the lovely and sleepless nights, of raising our little boy alone, of loving you. I told her I couldn´t put my feelings for you aside and pretend my heart was still hers. Yes, I told her I wanted to marry you. I´m sorry if I did the wrong thing, but I swear… it was that or dying a bit more everyday. All she brought was pain" he paused for another sigh and she sobbed. He wanted to marry her? And he was telling her so whilst she was in jail? "She ran away. I couldn't find her, I searched all night long. And the next morning… she was dead. And I´m to blame for it. I killed Roland´s mother".

"No, you didn´t. There is the highest honor in truth. You stood to your truth. You respected her enough, you were brave enough… to keep from playing games with any of us. You are not to blame. She might have slipped…"

"But it wasn´t enough, Gina. No enough to save her from her fate" he mumbled, clenching his hands.

"And there you have it. You couldn´t avoid it because it was fate. Please" she begged, grabbing his chin to stare into his eyes. "Don´t mortify yourself. There´s no way to change what happened. I promise you, on my heart and on Henry´s life that we will fix this. Just remember, you weren´t the hand who pushed her. I think Swann is right and that is why I´m here, even if I don´t have to. She has that super power of hers and I have magic. We will fix this."

"I killed her and now you are in jail because of me. I don´t deserve any of you".

Regina pulled him close for his lips to meet hers. She kissed him through the hole between the bars and he kissed her back. She was kissing the man of her life through the bars of a cell. _Emma Swann will pay for this, like hell she will._ But after everything had been righted.

"You´re wearing the red dress" she whispered as close to her ear as it was possible and the words brought her back to reality, to that place where someone actually wanted to marry the Evil Queen. "The one from that first night".

"You can´t blame for liking the whiff of forest it holds right now. It was the only thing I had to remember me I held your love once" she sat straight again. "And now it means to me that I still do. I know there is no other comfort I can offer you on a time like this, just the promise I will always be here for you. Now, please, go back to Roland and give him all my love. Trust me, that´s all I ask".

He kissed her againbefore leaving with the saddest steps Regina had ever seen. She wanted to hold him close and ease his pain away. Make love to him until nothing but love remained. Emma and the murderer where equally to blame for his hurt, and she didn´t know who she wanted to slaughter first. There was only one she could kill immediately anyway. Not that she would ever do it, for Henry. She buried her head between her legs and started to sob. Tinkerbell´s words echoed in her head. _Pixie dust never lies_. And so did Rumpelstiltskin´s. _Villains don´t get happy endings_.

"Who, may I know" she asked the floor as she used to do with her mirror "can help us fix this terrible mess? Who can help a villain to save herself… from herself?"

"Don´t call the devil, darling. Don´t call the devil because she´ll come" a voice said. Someone was approaching her cell with careful, even steps.

Regina looked up, flabbergasted, gasped, and finally whispered the woman´s name.

.-.-.-.-.-

**So… good or bad let me know :) Please, pretty please.**


End file.
